


Morning Love

by Fadedwriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: Laxus and Lucy are happily married, during their morning alone Laxus wants to have sex while Lucy doesn't. Laxus decides to convince her.





	Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on fanfiction.net

                The blinding light of the sun shined through the hotel room. Lucy's golden locks shined in the light as she turned away from the light. She used her husband's chest as her pillow while she adjusted the cover over herself. She wasn't yet ready to wake up.

                A small smiled graced her lips, knowing she was safe and sound with him. She suddenly felt the body underneath her head shift. The celestial wizard slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes. She looked up at her man. "Laxus?"

                "Good morning, Blondie," Laxus greeted her. He put a smile on his face.

                "Do you still have to call me that?" Lucy questioned. "Sometimes I wonder why I married someone so immature."

                "Immature?" the man questioned. "You’re younger than me last I checked." He wrapped his arms around his naked wife's curvy form. Their bare chest pressed against one another. "Besides, I'm far more mature than anyone on that little team of yours."

                Lucy giggled, thinking about her team. She loved them all, but there was no doubt they were some of the craziest characters in all of Fairy Tail. "I guess you got a point there." She opened her eyes. "So what do you want to do this morning? The kids are still at Natsu's."

                "Well since we're both naked why not have some fun."

                "Laxus, we just did it last night," Lucy reminded him. "Besides I'm sure there's something else we can do before we pick up Bolt and Layla."

                Laxus unwrapped his arms from around the other blonde. "I think I can convince you to see things my way," he spoke with a grin. The lightning blond threw off the covers to reveal their naked bodies. He pressed Lucy down on her back.

                "Laxus!" Lucy shouted.

                "Just leave everything to me, Lucy," Laxus whispered into her ear. Laxus moved himself down between his wife's legs and spread them open. The sight filled the dragon slayer with lust. His grin widened. Laxus lowered his mouth down to Lucy's pussy.

                He stuck out his tongue, licking the entrance. Lucy's cheeks went red. She felt her body growing hotter at the feeling of Laxus teasing her entrance. Her body quivered at the feeling. A moaned escaped her mouth. "Laxus." She eyed the man as he continued to lick her lower lips.

                Laxus shut his eyes. He focused completely on making his wife feel in the mood. The fooling around they did last night was far too little for his liking. He moved his tongue up to Lucy's clit where he twirled his tongue over and over to get it hard like his own lower region.

                 Lucy let out heavy breathes. She felt her nipples hardening at the moment. Her body grew hotter with heat and desire. Her mind filling over with lust as Laxus knew exactly what to do to get her ready. She tried to fight it. This wasn't what she wanted to do with her morning. She wanted to cuddle not fuck, but it was getting harder the longer Laxus played with her.

                Laxus then lowered his tongue down. He inserted it inside of Lucy's already wet walls that contracted around the wet member. The lightning blond swirled his tongue around, slurping up his wife's juices.

                Lucy arched her back. Her large round breasts bounced up against each other before swirling around from all of her moving around. She screamed out in blissful pleasure. "La-Laxus, ah...it, ah!" Her body climbed higher into pleasure.

                Laxus flapped his tongue around more, bringing Lucy closer to her end. He could feel the contractions of Lucy's walls grow faster. He continued his assault on the tasty little pussy to drive Lucy to her end.

                Lucy's juices came rushing out of her into Laxus' mouth. Lucy let out a loud scream as she came. She fell back on the bed out of breath. Her breasts lifted and fell as she caught her breath.

                Laxus brought up his head with a lustful gaze in his eyes. He held his tongue out, letting the juices of his lover drip off. "So what do you want to do now?"

                "Something else!" Lucy shouted.

                "Seriously?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
